fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Marksman Documentary
Marksman Documentary is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome secretly films a documentary focusing on Mage, even though he knows almost nothing about Mage's species, evolved humans. Chrome is at home, watching a documentary on the wild slug. Chrome leans closer to the screen, and the slug attacks his prey by suddenly gaining an aperture and devouring it whole. Chrome jumps back and ponders for a moment. He decides to film his own documentary, and tries to think of a species he knows nothing about. He eventually decides on Mage, and picks up a camera. He drives to Mage's apartment, filming the drive there, noting the change of the environment because graffiti is shown while the car is getting closer to Mage's apartment. Meanwhile, in Chrome's House, Rob invites himself inside to steal food from Chrome's fridge. Rob accidentally leaves the door open, and Awtoto sneaks outside when he sees a dog treat someone accidentally left on the sidewalk. A man finds Awtoto on the sidewalk and takes him, as that day was inconveniently "No Dog Collar Day", a holiday Chrome made up. Chrome arrives at Mage's apartment and opens the door. The apartment's lobby is filthy, and contains a rusty elevator. Chrome enters the elevator and goes up to Mage's apartment, with the sounds of metal grinding against something on the way up. He gets an invention which quietly opens the door and enters the room. Chrome gets an invisibility potion and drinks it, cloaking himself. He pours some on the waterproof camera as well, making him and his equipment completely invisible. Chrome begins to narrate his surroundings, working his way up to Mage's bedroom. Chrome finds Mage taking a nap, and narrates his snoring. The Narrator narrates Chrome's narrating, and Chrome tells him he's ruining the documentary. The Narrator apologizes and goes back to narrating Morgan Freeman while he's narrating a narrator who's narrating. The effects of the potion wear off, and Mage wakes up. Chrome explains to Mage about the documentary, and he refuses to let Chrome film his life, as Mage has some dark secrets of his own. Chrome says he'll pay him, and Mage's eyes instantly transform into dollar signs. Mage pretends Chrome and the camera aren't there, and he goes through his usual life. The next morning, Chrome films and narrates Mage's life, beginning with brushing his teeth. Meanwhile, Awtoto is at the man's home, afraid. The man slowly approaches Awtoto, and turns on the light switch, revealing a pool of toy bones and squeaky toys for Awtoto. Awtoto instantly feels at home, and he leaps into the pool and swims in it Scroodge McDuck style. 5 hours later, Chrome narrates Mage as he drives to Papa Squeegee to get lunch. They find out that the store is being robbed, and Chrome and Mage get into a fighting stance. Persons dressed in ninja-like suits and red sunglasses knock Mage out, and Chrome takes them on himself. Chrome defeats the ninjas, and Mage gains consciousness again. Chrome continues to film Mage's life, and at the end of the day he pays Mage a dollar. Mage looks at Chrome with a look of hatred, feeling ripped off. Mage follows Chrome home to obviously get "revenge". Chrome enters his house to find out Awtoto is missing, and Chrome asks Mage to help him save him. TBA. Quotes *'Chrome': Here you'll see the marksman in his natural habitat. Due to his tribe's custom, he goes unnamed by the rest of his pack... I think. But since I have complete disrespect for his strange culture, we'll name him Mage. ---- *'Chrome': Mage is about to prepare breakfast. He gets an innocent waffle out of the refrigerator, he puts it in the one heating source he is used to, the microwave, and then he takes it out and begins to devour his prey viciously. ---- *'Chrome': This isn't something Mage usually does, what is he doing? The marksman enters a method of transportation known as the car, and begins to drive somewhere... let's continue to follow him. Trivia References *Mage has a Baman Piderman poster in his bedroom, although it is barely visible and only has Baman's left side. *The titular main character from Kirby is shown in a poster in Mage's room, which is visible, but only appears for a couple of shots. *In Papa Squeegee, bread is available for three dollars, a possible reference to a Seinfeld character The Soup Nazi, who gives one of the main characters bread for three dollars. *A clock resembling Tony the Talking Clock is seen in the background in Papa Squeegee. *Chickenfoot from Invader Zim can be seen walking on the sidewalk. Category:Episodes